And The Song Remains The Same
by Night's Fang
Summary: Written for the shuffle music meme. 10 short flash fics for 10 different songs. Pairing is: Chirori Amamiya/Kyoko Mogami.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters belonging to Skip-Beat! Neither do I own the premise or the right to the songs I've used/been inspired by.

**Summary:** Written for the shuffle music meme.

Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.

Fandom chosen: Skip-Beat!

Characters/Pairings/Friendship chosen: Mogami Kyoko and Chirori Amamiya

* * *

_Once Upon a Troubadour_ - Nightwish.

When she'd heard about the role she'd really wanted to refuse it. After all a hopeless fairy tale-esque Girls-Love J-drama? It sounded to cliché, too innocent and wrong. Fairy tales and star crossed lovers didn't exist any more. Even Kyoko who loved fairy tales, agreed with her, and wanted to refuse the offer. But work was work, and they needed work to rise up.

But now, _now_, being held by Kyoko so intimately, with Kyoko looking at her with nothing but pure adoration on her face, while they danced, seemed dreamlike. Far too dreamlike. And far too perfect.

Maybe fairy tales, and star-crossed clichéd loves stories weren't so bad after all, Amamiya thought. Especially if they were the ones writing it. Kyoko and she could both be princesses who saved each other.

* * *

_My Life Would Suck Without You_ – Kelly Clarkson.

Kyoko realised that ever since Amamiya entered into her life, there had never been a dull moment. Well her life was pretty exciting after she'd resolved to defeat Sho, but with Amamiya something was different. She wasn't a friend. She was sort of a comrade. She always tried to subtly bully her whenever possible. There was the whole trust issue after the whole being pushed down the stairs incident. But even that was slowly being healed. And Kyoko started to give back, as good as she got.

So the whole thing was sort of fun.

They really did have a sort of dysfunctional relationship, with the whole antagonising vitriol bit.

But deep down, Kyoko realised, they did care for each other. The roses on Kyoko's dresser proved it.

So did that one time Chirori had a discussion with Reino which ended in a pointy high heel to the anaemic singer's crotch.

* * *

_Figure 09_ – Linkin Park.

It seemed obvious that they'd bond over Natsu after they sorted out everything. Really. It was even fated; one could point out if they wanted to be clichéd. It was the only thing they connected with. Well maybe their other bully roles they'd played as well, but it was Natsu who mattered the most. Natsu brought them together in the first place, and Natsu kept them together. They connected their whole lives to each other though Natsu.

But it was only when Kanae mentioned it, that Kyoko realised that she and Chirori had really started adopting traits of each other. It was sort of scary.

Somehow Chirori had also become a character Kyoko started playing.

Apparently it worked both ways.

After all they both were Natsu in a way.

* * *

_Addictive_ – Truth Hurts ft Rakhim.

Both of them are sure they really can't call this love. It's far too odd, too twisted, too _purely physical_, to be anything close to love. And they are far too broken to be able to love again. Well at least it can't be the President's version of love.

But after that first kiss – _oh God that kiss_, Kyoko thinks stifling a moan – things just got out of hand between them. (As if things weren't going out of hand with them before.) She needed more. They needed more. More of that heat, more of that heady feeling, more of those inexperienced wanton touches, more of just_ everything_.

When she actually thinks about it, it's more like an addiction.

"Chirori!" Kyoko mewls as the other girl pushes her roughly against the door the moment it closes and attacks her neck with kisses.

"Want you," is all, the other girl manages, and for the rest of the night that is the only thing said. Mouths have other much better uses besides talking after all.

* * *

_Promiscuous_ – Nelly Furtado ft Timbaland.

"I like Natsu and Yumika the best!"

"Those two really have some chemistry. More so than Natsu and Kaori."

"Yeah and they way they do the whole antagonising jealousy bit with each other."

"Far too much tension. I love the way they play off each other."

"Oh yeah Kasahara, you've done a cameo for Box-R haven't you? So what are they really like?"

"Those two girls can have sexual tension with ice. I'd love to be between them." The girl Kasahara declares looking seemingly starry eyed and obviously not thinking the most innocent thoughts.

Sitting at another table the two girls who play the characters in question both blush and avoid looking at each other, as the other actors at the other table continue to chat loudly.

"I told you two that you suck at hiding it." Kanae Kotonami deadpans as she sips her milkshake.

The girls blush even harder.

* * *

_Piano Sonata #14 (AKA Moonlight Sonata)_ – Beethoven

Kyoko had always wanted to be a princess. Ever since she was little. She'd wanted to live a fairy tale life. So when she got the role, she was happy. She'd almost accepted it immediately without even reading the script.

But then she'd read it, and had her apprehensions. She didn't do love well after all. It was the reason she was in LME's Love-Me section. She'd given up on love ages ago. She'd been betrayed by the two people she'd loved the most. How would she be able to portray it convincingly? Especially when she had to play opposite to the girl who'd sort of pushed her down the stairs. (She was allowed to hold a bit of an annoyance, really.)

She wasn't sure what chemistry these people were talking about. She and Amamiya didn't have any chemistry. At least none that she was aware off.

The story didn't even end that happily.

And well Amamiya probably wouldn't be making things easy, even once they accepted the roles.

Why did she even accept it in the first place again? Oh right, "Money and fame dear girls," was the advice they'd been given by a fellow co-actor when they'd asked for advice about what to do with the roles.

So here she was, playing a princess who'd lost her status due to unfortunate circumstances. She'd been sold as a slave. And one day she'd escape along with another princess captured by the evil warlock. Along the way while escaping from him, they'd fall in love. And then one fine day, when they'd thought they'd finally made it, the princess Chirori played would end up captured yet again, and taken away from Kyoko. Forever.

Damn that had scene hurt to play out. It had hurt more than it should have. And it had re-assured Kyoko that love wasn't an emotion that she should entertain. Kyoko thought it was her getting too invested into her role. Chirori thought the same.

But now they were acting out the final scene. It was soft. It was bitter-sweet. It was beautiful. And most importantly, it felt so _right_. Somewhere down the line, they'd _both_ started crying, even as they danced and embraced and smiled.

They kept dancing long after the shoot ended, too lost in the dream. Everyone else in the room had already left quietly to give the girls the privacy they deserved.

* * *

_Oblivious _ – Kalafina.

The first time she finds out that Kyoko actually believes in fairies, Chirori Amamiya laughs. She laughs out loud, and she laughs hard. She laugh until her stomach hurts and she's aware of Kanae Kotonami glaring coldly at her. She wipes tears out of the sides of her eyes, and apologises to Kyoko. It's half hearted, and she isn't even able to complete it before she dissolves into another fit of giggles.

Then she realises how hurt Kyoko looks and she sobers up immediately. The apology is more heartfelt then earlier.

She still laughs a little, later when she thinks about it.

The next few times, Kyoko loses herself in fairy tale land when she's around, she bursts into giggles. It's still sinking in after all.

Much later the giggle turn into ones of fondness rather than amusement. And more often than not, Amamiya finds herself sending Kyoko off into fairy-tale land, just to see the girl's expressions. Kyoko is as her most beautiful when she's seeing her fairies.

When Kyoko asks her if she believes in fairies now, Amamiya denies it. She does mention however that she believes in angels. After all nothing will convince her Kyoko is anything otherwise.

Kyoko blushes and smiles back at her shyly.

* * *

_Lebanese Night_ – Chris DeBurg ft Elyssa

It's not the first time someone mentions running away to be with your loved one in front of the both of them, but it still has the same effect. She watches as Kyoko's mood changes. The girl doesn't get angry, but she does become sad, and goes into her own little shell. Chirori knows, knows the whole Kyoko-Sho story. She's heard it from Kotonami. And it hurts to see Kyoko sad. No one has to give up love because of one stupid experience.

She's never seen Kyoko sad _per se_ and seeing her this way hurts. It hurts in places it shouldn't. She's angry. Angry because even now, that stupid third rate singer still has sway over Kyoko. The girl who saved her from the darkness shouldn't have to suffer this way, because of that selfish bastard.

She hates Fuwa Sho. She'd really love to strangle him one of these days.

Chirori is lost as to what to do. She wants to promise Kyoko the stars, the moon, the universe, everything. She wants to tell Kyoko that everything will be all right. She wants to tell Kyoko that she'll fix her, whatever it takes. But she can't, because she doesn't know to promise those things she can't give. She's new to the whole range of emotions Kyoko brings out in her.

So Chirori does the only thing she can think of, and that is to hug the girl. It's awkward, because Chirori is not used to hugging people. She isn't used to physical affection at all. And it seems that neither is Kyoko. The girls stiffens up, tense.

And then Kyoko relaxes. Completely. As if she's made of goo. She rests her head under Chirori's chin, and her hair tickles. But more than anything Kyoko smiles. It's a tried smile, an emotionally drained smile, but it's warm, and it makes Chirori hug the girl harder.

Chirori isn't even sure where they're going, but she knows that when she can give Kyoko the universe, she will. Till then the only thing she can offer the girl is a simple hug. But Kyoko accepts that, and for now it's more than enough.

* * *

_Aisha_ – Khaled

Kyoko has the beautiful ability to fix other people.

Amamiya is a broken, damaged little girl. A loving girl, cast into one mould, and never allowed to break free from it. Kyoko sees her, and fixes her. Her words and actions, make Amamiya want to fix herself. Amamiya only has the courage to start wanting to love again because of Kyoko.

Kyoko is damaged goods. She is broken. She is empty. She knows this. Sho had taken everything she had, and had walked all over it till it was beyond dust. And because of all of this she is ugly, and horrible.

Amamiya however doesn't believe it. She wants to fix Kyoko. She wants to fill all those little cracks in the girl. She wants to repair the girl who saved her.

After all it's Kyoko's flaws that make her so beautiful. And she's determined to show Kyoko that.

* * *

_Break My Fall_ – DJ Tiesto

Kyoko isn't really sure when they actually fell in love. There was the whole sexual chemistry bit developing from Box-R, and then that stupid fantasy Girl's Love J-Drama. There was the Love-Me work in between. And a whole bunch of antagonistic tendencies and trust issues to work out.

Despite the kisses and hugs, and intimate moments and everything else in between, she still aren't really that sure.

But even if she can't answer the question of when, Kyoko knows that she utterly, dearly, whole-heartedly is in love with Amamiya.

Who couldn't love her after she stomped on that stupid Beagle's crotch with her pointy high-heels?

* * *

**A/N:** I actually wanted to write more friendship than shoujo-ai, but somehow the songs that kept coming on inspired more Girl's Love than friendship.


End file.
